Nuestro secreto
by Kmi-nyan
Summary: Lo que sucedió esa noche fría y lluviosa... lo guardarían por siempre como su más preciado secreto. SoulxMaka One-shot LEMMON


**Hola mis queridos lectores !!! XD**

**bueno, lo prometido, aki sta el famoso lemmon... mi primer lemmon y One-shot, asiq s posible q tenga algun error.**

**este fic c me ocurrió un día q estaba aburrida n la clase d mate, disfrutenlo XD**

**Soul Eater no me pertenece... q mal -.-**

____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Era un día como cualquiera en el Shibusen. Los estudiantes eligiendo sus próximas misiones, otros esperando en la clase, otros charlando, otros buscando ser el centro de atención como Black Star, que se subió hasta el pico más alto del Shibusen para cumplir su gran salto mortal. Cosa que logró llamar la atención de algunos, mientras que otros seguían como si nada, ya que conocían bastante bien a su egocéntrico compañero. Y por supuesto que Tsubaki muy preocupada le gritaba desde abajo que no lo hiciera… demasiado tarde.

Por otro lado, Kid caminaba por los pasillos seguido de sus armas. El shinigami se la pasaba inspeccionando cada rincón, verificando que todo esté en perfecto orden, y sobre todo, SIMETRICO. Pero esa era una mala noticia para sus armas, ya que cada vez que el técnico se encontraba con algo sumamente asimétrico y sin arreglo se deprimía, como de costumbre, y eran ellas las que tenían que lidiar con él, o más bien, era Liz la que tenía que reanimarlo, ya que Patty solo se reía del estado deplorable del chico.

La hora de entrar a clases llegó, y los alumnos no muy animados se dirigieron hacia sus respectivas clases y tomaron sus asientos, esperando a que llegara el profesor. Y no tardó en aparecer, llegó a toda velocidad en su silla hasta pasar por la puerta, donde tropezó y terminó tirado en el piso. Al instante se levantó como si nada y empezó a dar la clase.

En el escritorio de Stein había un gran bulto cubierto por una sábana blanca, nadie sabía lo que había debajo ni querían saberlo, teniéndolo a él como su profesor, no tenían un buen presentimiento.

_hoy diseccionaremos…_ hizo una pausa para quitar la sabana y dejar expuesto ante todos al pobre animalito que diseccionarían ese día _ a éste oso panda _

Inmediatamente todas las chicas y muchos alumnos comenzaron a protestar.

_ ¿Cómo puede diseccionar a ese pobre animalito?_ gritaban unas.

Era un cachorro de oso panda, lo que lo hacía más tierno y causaba más lástima.

_ ¡no puede diseccionarlo, los pandas están en peligro de extinción!_ gritaban otros.

_ ¡si, déjelo ir, está indefenso!_

Y los reclamos continuaban. Pero el profesor solo encendió un cigarrillo y siguió esperando a que sus alumnos terminaran de quejarse. Cuando por fin se calmaron, dejó mostrar una pequeña sonrisa un tanto… maléfica y murmuró

_ ¿"pobre animalito"?, ¿"indefenso"?... déjenme mostrarles algo que los hará cambiar de opinión_ liberó al pequeño panda de las cadenas que lo aprisionaban.

Y los estudiantes pudieron ver como ese pequeño y lindo panda se transformaba en una bestia peluda de color negro, de unos 2 metros de alto, que tomaba una posición amenazante. Todos enmudecieron al ver la escena y Stein esparció un extraño líquido azul sobre el animal, que lo hizo regresar a su apariencia inofensiva de cachorro de panda.

_ ¿alguna queja?_ preguntó a los alumnos, que movieron sus cabezas en señal de negación. _ bien, entonces creo que podemos continuar la clase_ terminó tomando un bisturí.

Pero la puerta se abrió repentinamente dejando entrar a una bastante apenada Tsubaki y a un Black Star en muletas y con vendas en la cabeza.

_ ¡yahoo!, ¡el gran Black Star ha llegado! ¡admiren mi grand…_ fue interrumpido por un bisturí volador que se incrustó en la pared, a milímetros de su cara.

_ ya que llegas tarde por lo menos podrías entrar sin interrumpir y armar tanto escándalo… ve a sentarte o al próximo que diseccionare serás tú_ lo regaño Stein mientras le daba un par de vueltas a su tornillo.

Al peliazul no le quedó otra que obedecer sin muchas ganas. Él y Tsubaki se sentaron junto a Kid y las hermanas, que para variar, Liz se limaba las uñas y Patty dibujaba una jirafa.

_ ¿sucedió algo importante mientras no estábamos?_ preguntó dulcemente Tsubaki.

_bueno…importante no, anormal si_ respondió la mayor del dúo de pistolas, hasta que giró su cabeza y vio al peliazul _ ¡Black Star! ¡¿pero que te pasó?!_

_ ¡ja! ¡son las marcas de mi grandeza y de mi gran salto mortal!, que por supuesto no me fue nada difícil_ decía con total arrogancia.

_por cierto… ¿alguien sabe que les sucede a esos dos?_ volvió a preguntar Tsubaki, señalando a Soul y Maka, que estaban delante de ellos.

Los demás dejaron lo que estaban haciendo para mirarlos.

Soul se encontraba casi dormido y sin ponerle atención a Stein. Le costaba mantenerse despierto y se podía notar a kilómetros que no había dormido. Pero lo extraño fue encontrar a Maka en la misma situación, también, luchando por no quedarse dormida y completamente distraída.

_ pero… ¿Qué sucedió aqui?, Soul nunca pone atención en clase… pero… ¡¿Maka?!_ murmuraba Kid.

Pero los dos mencionados, completamente ajenos a lo que pasaba, tenían sus cabezas apoyadas sobre el escritorio y se miraban de reojo. El sueño no les borraba esa pequeña sonrisa cómplice que intercambiaban, recordando lo sucedido la noche anterior.

_Flashback:_

_Esa noche en particular hacia frio, y había comenzado a llover. Maka se encontraba en su habitación, intentando leer un libro, pero no podía concentrarse, su mente estaba en otro mundo. Se encontraba así desde que regresó de su última misión, en la cual sucedió algo que nunca se hubiera imaginado._

_Estuvieron tan cerca de morir, y ella por lo menos quería morir con la conciencia limpia, pensaba decirle a su arma que lo quería más que como un simple amigo_, _pensaba decirle todo lo que sentía, pero él la sorprendió tomando la delantera y apoderándose de sus labios._

_Su primer beso, nunca se le pasó por la cabeza que su primer beso seria en una situación así, pero se sentía feliz, ya que el sentimiento era mutuo; y aunque fue solo un beso, para ella fue más que eso, era la declaración de los dos, ya que no existían palabras para expresar un amor tan fuerte como el de ellos._

_Volvió a la realidad, despegó su vista del libro que ni siquiera estaba leyendo y desvió sus ojos con mirada perdida hacia la ventana, observando cómo chocaban las gotas de agua contra el vidrio de su ventana. Dio un lago suspiro y cerró los ojos, pero aún tenía una duda rondando por su cabeza, y quería asegurarse de que los sentimientos que Soul le transmitió con ese beso eran verdaderos. Pero ¿Cómo averiguarlo?, no podía simplemente llegar y preguntarle, debía tener alguna excusa. Finalmente recordó que días atrás, ella le había prestado su cuaderno de apuntes y todavía no se lo devolvía._

_Salió de su habitación con rumbo a la de su compañero, pero en el camino comenzó a ponerse nerviosa. Aún no decidió que le diría ni como se lo diría, solo tenía una excusa. A último minuto pensó en regresar, pero para cuando se dio cuenta ya estaba frente a la puerta. _

_Respiró hondo y tocó bastante nerviosa la puerta. Estaba tan nerviosa que le temblaban las manos. Tenía que calmarse de una vez, pero no podía ni sabía cómo, hasta que otra cosa la sacó de sus pensamientos, y era que ya habían pasado cinco minutos desde que tocó la puerta y no obtuvo respuesta alguna._

_Tomó aire y volvió a tocar, y como la última vez, pasaron unos minutos y ninguna respuesta. Lo pensó por un momento hasta decidirse y entró, de manera lenta y sigilosa se asomó por la puerta y ahí estaba él, cómodamente dormido. Sin siquiera darse cuenta se fue acercando hasta llegar al lado de la cama, se arrodilló hasta quedar a su altura y se quedó mirándolo un largo tiempo con una pequeña sonrisa. Suavemente acomodó unos mechones de su blanco cabello, acariciando su rostro._

__se ve tan lindo cuando duerme…_ murmuró._

__lo sé_ habló Soul con tono burlón, para luego abrir sus ojos._

__ ¡¿Soul?! Que… ¡¿estabas despierto?!_ se levantó al instante y retrocedió un par de pasos totalmente sonrojada._

__algo así…_ murmuró mientras se incorporaba sentándose al borde de la cama. Luego le hizo una seña a su técnico para que se sentara con él, a lo que ella obedeció aún con un leve rubor presente en sus mejillas._

__ ¿Qué sucede?_ preguntó aún con cara de sueño._

__solo vine a buscar el cuaderno que te presté la semana pasada_ murmuró desviando la vista para intentar disimular su sonrojo y no parecer nerviosa. Pero era muy tarde, ya se estaba poniendo nerviosa y comenzó a temblar de nuevo. Rogó al cielo para que su compañero no lo notara._

__mmm… veamos… ¿Dónde lo habré dejado…?_ murmuró mas para si mismo mientras se rascaba la cabeza intentando hacer memoria, _ ¿tienes frio?_ preguntó al verla temblar._

_Ella se sobresaltó ante la pregunta, era justo lo que no quería que notara._

__ ¡¿eh?! ¡ah! Si…_ respondió lo primero que se le vino a la mente, "demonios, ¿Qué rayos me está sucediendo?, ¿Qué clase de respuesta fue esa?" se regañaba a si misma. Hasta que fue sacada de sus pensamientos cuando su arma la rodeó con sus brazos acercándola más a él._

__debiste ponerte algo más abrigado con el frío que hace hoy_ murmuró con una pequeña sonrisa, sin quitar su vista de los ojos de ella._

_Es cierto que no andaba muy abrigada, ya que ni siquiera traía su chaleco amarillo, solo traía la blusa blanca y la falda, también llevaba el pelo suelto. Pero él no era el más indicado para decir eso, ni siquiera traía una camisa. Solo tenía puesto sus bóxers… sobre los que ella estaba sentada ahora… ¿en qué momento la había sentado sobre él?_

_Comenzó a ponerse más roja al notar eso, y también incrementaron sus nervios y sus temblores._

__S-Soul… ¿Por qué estoy sentada sobre ti…?__

__porque así será más fácil hacer esto_ terminó de hablar y ni siquiera la dejó preguntar, porque se apoderó de sus labios una vez más._

_La chica se quedó paralizada por unos segundos, no se esperaba eso._

_Al momento de separarse Soul se sentía bastante orgulloso, había logrado lo que quería y ahora se encontraba muy divertido observando la escena: Maka, sentada sobre sus piernas y totalmente roja. No pudo evitar que se le formara una sonrisa burlona, hasta que su técnico reaccionó ante eso._

__ ¿q-que…? ¿Por qué lo hiciste…?_ murmuró todavía ruborizada._

_El peliblanco levantó una ceja algo confundido. _ ¿Por qué no debería hacerlo? Pensé que ya te había dejado claro lo que siento por ti en nuestra última misión_ terminó recostándola suavemente sobre la cama y posicionándose sobre ella._

_Por parte de Maka, todas las dudas, inseguridad, nervios y demás desaparecieron en ese momento, para ser reemplazados por una alegría impresionante. Se sentía tan feliz al saber que su persona más importante la amaba._

_Soul no perdió el tiempo, y la besó nuevamente, pero esta vez de manera mas apasionada, además de que fue correspondido. Estaba muy concentrado jugando con los labios de su compañera, pero cada vez quería más, y el beso se volvió más exigente. Comenzó a introducir su lengua, y sintió como Maka se sobresaltó un poco, pero poco después fue correspondido de la misma manera. Sonrió para sus adentros, y al ver que tenía permiso, decidió explorar su boca más detalladamente, recorriendo y saboreando cada parte, hasta jugar con la lengua de ella._

_Maka se aferró a él, sentía que estaban yendo demasiado rápido, y ella no tenía experiencia, por lo que cada movimiento que su arma hacía era nuevo y desconocido. _

_Él pudo sentir como la chica nuevamente se ponía tensa, estaba nerviosa. Asique entrelazó sus manos y disminuyó el ritmo del beso, haciéndole entender que todo estaba bien._

_El peliblanco abandonó los labios de la rubia para luego recorrer su cuello, dejando marcas rojizas por donde pasaba, una clara advertencia para los otros chicos, dando a entender que su técnico ya tenía dueño. Mientras que una de sus manos desabrochaba la blusa, y la otra recorría una de sus piernas de forma lenta, hasta deslizarse por debajo de su falda y haciéndola soltar un pequeño gemido._

_Por su parte, Maka estaba a punto devolverse loca, loca por él. La manera en que la acariciaba la hacía sentirse extremadamente complacida. Todo eso era nuevo para ella, y le encantaba, pero lo que más le gustaba, fue que el que la estaba haciendo disfrutar de esa manera era él. Sentía unos cuantos escalofríos placenteros recorriendo su cuerpo, a la vez que incrementaba el calor. Con sus manos revolvía y jugaba con el blanco cabello del arma._

_Soul finalmente terminó de desabrochar el último botón, y se dispuso a pasar su mano por el delicado abdomen de la chica, subiendo lentamente. Era consciente del placer que la hacía sentir, ya que notó como ella se aferraba más a su cabello. Con la otra mano que tenía bajo la falda, avanzó más hasta sentir que tocó algo suave, haciéndola gemir un poco más fuerte. Se le formó una pequeña sonrisa al oír ese gemido y levantó su mirada para encontrarse con una muy roja Maka y esos hermosos ojos verdes que tanto le fascinaban. Le encantaba verla así, sonrojada, apenada y sobre todo el tenerla ahí solo para él._

_Sus ojos seguían perdidos en los de ella, hasta que sintió un pequeño dolor en su entrepierna, indicándole que ya era hora. Sin perder más tiempo, volvió a besarla apasionadamente, mientras que se deshacía de la falda y la blusa de su compañera._

_Maka lo miró más detalladamente, y su vista se clavó en un punto fijo. No podía dejar de observar esa enorme cicatriz. Recordó aquel momento en el que estuvo a punto de perderlo, por un error suyo. ¿Qué sería de su vida sin él? No quería ni imaginarlo, no hubiera tenido las fuerzas para seguir adelante. Con cierta timidez colocó una mano sobre el pecho del chico, recorriendo con uno de sus dedos la cicatriz. Hasta que repentinamente fue detenida por la cálida mano de su arma._

__deja de pensar en eso… ya pasó_ murmuró la guadaña en un tono suave y una pequeña sonrisa que no tardó en ser correspondida._

_Volvieron a unir sus labios mientras que Soul intentaba deshacerse del sostén, pero le resultaba bastante difícil y no encontraba la manera de quitárselo, hasta recibir algo de ayuda por parte de su técnico que lo miraba un tanto divertida al verlo frustrado por no poder quitarle una simple prenda._

_Se quedó observando por unos minutos el cuerpo que yacía debajo de él. Le pareció la más perfecta obra de arte, hecha solo para él. Examinó detalladamente cada parte de su cuerpo, y no pudo evitar quedarse mirando muy indiscretamente los pechos de la chica, que en ese momento no le parecieron nada pequeños._

_Se sintió algo incomoda al ser tan observada, y de ésa manera. Sus mejillas volvieron a tomar un color rojizo, llamando la atención de su arma, que esbozó una sonrisa picara al verla. _

_El peliblanco se deshizo de las últimas prendas de cada uno, sin quitarle la vista de encima. Sus ojos rojos brillaban con lujuria, poniéndola nerviosa._

_Maka comenzó a temblar de nuevo, pero su compañero nuevamente entrelazó sus manos, dándole confianza. Sus miradas volvieron a cruzarse, no necesitaban las palabras, ya sabían lo que quería decir el otro. Ella asintió levemente, y él, al ver que tenía permiso fue introduciendo su miembro en la intimidad de la chica._

_Soul pudo sentir como su técnico presionaba fuertemente sus manos producto del dolor. Él entraba de forma lenta, intentando disminuir el ardor, pero solo lo estaba incrementando, y ya podía oír algunos gemidos de dolor por parte de ella, asique terminó de entrar de forma rápida para que pasara pronto. Al entrar, sintió que rompió, o mejor dicho, desgarró algo como una barrera, haciéndola gritar mientras se le escapaban algunas lágrimas. No sabía qué hacer para calmar su dolor, solo la besó mientras acariciaba su mejilla con una mano, luego comenzó a moverse, de manera suave, intentando no lastimarla más. _

_A la rubia aún le dolía mucho, y a medida que su compañero se movía ella gemía, hasta que finalmente esa horrible sensación desapareció para ser reemplazada por un inmenso placer._

_El arma, al sentir que ya todo estaba bien, comenzó a moverse más rápido, y con cada envestida lograba arrancarle gemidos de placer. Ahora que pasó lo difícil, quería divertirse, y bajó hasta su cuello para dejar otra marca rojiza. Siguió bajando hasta llegar a uno de sus pechos, besándolo y mordiéndolo ligeramente, haciéndola gemir aún más, mientras que masajeaba al otro con una mano. _

_Levantó su cabeza para apoderarse de sus labios, aumentando el ritmo de las envestidas. Quería complacerla al máximo, y lo estaba logrando. _

_Los gemidos de la chica eran como música para sus oídos. Pero pronto acabarían, estaban llegando al clímax, y ya se podía apreciar el agotamiento de ambos._

_Llegó ese momento tan esperado. Al sentir que tocaban el cielo con sus manos Maka tembló aferrándose a él. Estaba agotada, nunca había gastado tanta energía, pero valió la pena._

_Él estaba en las mismas condiciones, y se dejó caer a un lado de ella, mirándola mientras su respiración volvía a su ritmo normal. Con sus últimas fuerzas tomó las sábanas para taparse a ambos y le dio un pequeño beso de buenas noches._

_Siguieron mirándose a pesar del cansancio, ambos con una pequeña sonrisa, hasta que fueron derrotados por el sueño._

_Lo sucedido esa noche marcaría un nuevo comienzo en sus vidas, y siempre lo guardarían como su más preciado secreto._

_Fin del flashback._

La clase se pasó muy lenta para la mayoría, viendo como Stein diseccionaba a esa cosa, con una sonrisa maléfica que espantaría a cualquiera.

Kid estaba al borde de un desmallo, Patty seguía entretenida con su jirafa y Liz miraba una revista.

Black Star miraba atento el reloj, ya faltaba poco, pero los minutos se le hacían tremendamente largos. Si fuera por él ya se hubiera escapado, pero aún tenía en su mente la advertencia de su "querido" profesor, y no quería terminar como esa cosa. La pobre Tsubaki, que había presenciado la macabra escena desde comienzo a final intentaba aguantar las nauseas y rogaba a Dios para que la clase se terminara de una vez.

Aunque para Soul y Maka, la clase no les pareció tan mala, ya que ni siquiera la notaron. Estaban muy ocupados mirándose "discretamente".

A la chica aún se le hacía difícil de creer todo lo que había sucedido la noche anterior. Estaba sumamente feliz, y nada podría arruinar ese día, ni siquiera su padre, tampoco esa horrible clase, ya que todo el tiempo se la había pasado mirando a su novio. Si, su novio. Soul se lo propuso apenas despertó, con esa manera de chico cool que lo caracterizaba.

Cuando por fin terminó la clase, casi todos los alumnos salieron huyendo, a excepción de cierta pareja que se tomó su tiempo en salir.

De camino al apartamento Soul se la pasó bostezando.

_que sueño… ya quiero llegar y dormir de una vez…_ murmuró la rubia mientras se frotaba los ojos.

_¿dormir?... lo siento, pero esta noche tampoco dormirás_ murmuró la guadaña con una sonrisa picara.

Maka se sonrojo ligeramente, pero luego le devolvió la sonrisa. Tendría que acostumbrarse a dormir poco si lo tenía a él como novio.

____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

**jeje, q les parecio ? les gusta ? sta bn ? sta terrible ? **

**como mi otro fic, Revelaciones no tendrá lemmon quise darles un pequeño regalo con este XD**

**reviews onegai !! TwT me esforzé mucho para terminarlo**


End file.
